Elevenses
by thegaromaster
Summary: One-shot between Rhys and Vaughn. Vaughn gets bored and decided to pay Rhys a visit in his office. Rhys seems apprehensive because he's busy, but he's also thirsty. Warnings: M/M, Oral, Office Sex


"Bro, bro," Rhys' words were staggered, "you need to stop. Someone's- Ahh!" Rhys let out a rather loud moan before throwing his own hands to his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. Rhys looked down, he watched as Vaughn swallowed the length of his dick. He took his hand and ran them through Vaughn's hair, grabbing as much of it. He pulled Vaughn further down, making sure to bring Vaughn's nose to the small crop of hair that sprouted above his dick. He felt the resistance of Vaughn's throat, he felt the tightness encircle his head. Vaughn groaned as he felt Rhys meet the resistance of his throat. He relaxed allowed Rhys to push himself further down his throat. Rhys let out a deep moan, biting his lip and rolling his hips into Vaughn's mouth.

"Ahh- Vaughn. No, we really need to stop now. Someone could walk in." Vaughn shot his hands on to Rhys' wrists, pushing them up against the wall that Rhys had been leant against. Vaughn took control, he let his tongue line the underside of Rhys' shaft, as he took himself off of it.

"Someone could walk in." Vaughn purred, looking up to Rhys, raising a brow.

"They could," Rhys explained, "and it wouldn't look good with you having your way with my dick."

"Nah, it wouldn't look good. It'd look pretty fucking hot." Vaughn tried to look as serious as he could, wanting to try and hide the irresistible urge he had to get back on to Rhys' dick.

"Well yeah, but I mean I should be working." Rhys looked down to Vaughn, who looked back up, a sly grin had crept back over his face.

"I guess I'll stop then." Vaughn said, giving his words a sense of concern. He let go of Rhys, and got himself back to his feet.

"I mean, I am pretty swamped right now. Monthly returns and everything, I should probably get started with them." He widened his eyes, as the feigned concern in his voice sounded more and more real. He began to walk away from Rhys, turning to face the door. Rhys looked down at his erection, slick with Vaughn's saliva. He reached down and took a hold of it, going to tuck it in to his boxers. He looked at Vaughn slowly shuffling away, adjusting his own erection.

"I thought, I just thought it'd be nice to talk our minds off of it all." Vaughn continued his slow shuffle to the door of Rhys' office, trying to delay his exit as much as he could. He stood at the door and waited for a moment. He wanted Rhys to be the one to call him back, he wanted to know that Rhys really wanted it. He wanted to hear the desperation in Rhys' voice, as he was called back to work over Rhys' dick. He pushed himself further towards the door. Rhys looked at him, his face twisted in frustration.

"Argh. Damn it. Vaughn," Rhys called, "you don't have to go, bro. I mean, I mean come on, it'd be a waste of a good boner." Rhys tried to justify bunking off to himself, and gave a little laugh trying to make himself look a little less desperate. Vaughn spun on his feels, a grin bore his teeth and beamed across his face. He walked back over the Rhys, who smiled back at him. He made his way back over to Rhys.

"You pick the worst times, you know?"

"I mean, my dick can pick its moments, but bro, you've always got a boner."

"I do not," Rhys protested, "I don't _always_ have a boner. I'm just, I'm just a very sensual guy." Rhys tried to explain, Vaughn now incredibly close to Rhys.

"Mmm, yeah. You are." Vaughn gave a quiet laugh, his grin had faded into a coy grin. He pushed himself up against Rhys, and stood on his toes, burying his face into Rhys's neck. He started with soft kisses, but they became harder. He bought his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Rhys' head. Rhys rolled his head back, his breath became laced with little moans. Vaughn's hard kisses turned into little nips, his teeth grazing the skin of Rhys' neck. He rolled Rhys head around, allowing him to work on the other side of Rhys' neck. Rhys's breath became heavier, he pulled Vaughn closer, grinding his erection against Vaughn's.

"Fuck man," Rhys moaned, "this is really good."

"See, you shouldn't try and deny yourself good things." Vaughn looked up, that coy grin back on his face.

"Shut up." Rhys whispered, trying to shake his head. Rhys spun them both around, pushing Vaughn up against the wall. He leant down to kiss Vaughn, taking hold of his face, deepening the kiss, igniting them both with passion. Vaughn pulled Rhys shirt from his belt, and ran his hands up Rhys' back. He dug his fingers in and brought them down, Rhys arching his back as Vaughn scratched his fingers down Rhys' back. They continued grinding against each other, entwining their tongues, until Rhys broke.

"Bro, I need-" Rhys's breath was staggered, he struggled with his words, "I really need to suck your dick. I just really fucking need it." Rhys lowered himself to his knees, pulling his hands down Vaughn's small frame. He palmed his hand against Vaughn's erection, looking up to Vaughn, his eyes half-lidded and full of need.

"Yeah, yeah?" Vaughn asked. His words were fast, hasty. He looked down to Rhys, his eyes narrowed. Rhys began fumbling at Vaughn's belt, before being batted away. Vaughn unhooked his belt, and unzipped his pants. He didn't waste any time in letting his dick spring free.

"You want my dick, huh?"

"Yeah, bro. Let me have it."

Vaughn took a hold of his dick, and a fistful of Rhys hair in his other hand, guiding Rhys on to his dick. Rhys immediately began to use his tongue, wrapping it around Vaughn's head. He teased and flicked, trying to get as much noise out of Vaughn as he could. He'd abandoned his previous concerns of being caught, in favour of knowing how much Vaughn was enjoying himself. He took a hold of Vaughn's dick and began to stroke as he took more and more of Vaughn in to his mouth, and then would slowly slide off Vaughn's length, going back to teasing Vaughn's head. Rhys slid his hand down his body, and started to stroke his own erection. The coldness of the metal made him jump a little, but it soon warmed up. It was still exposed thanks to Vaughn's handiwork earlier. He started to work the head, and then massage the stream of precome that had pearled from his slit, over his length. He took his other hand from Vaughn's dick, and used it to place Vaughn's hand on to the back of his head, giving Vaughn control. He took a grip of Rhys hair and began to pull him further down his length, grinding his erection against the back of Rhys' throat. His hips become faster, more erratic. The faster and harder, and Vaughn's moans became ragged. Rhys knew what was coming and moaned in the anticipation of Vaughn's come, began to thrust his hips, fucking his hand.

Vaughn pulled himself from Rhys' mouth, and began to stroke himself.

"I'm pretty close, bro…" Vaughn looked down to Rhys.

"Yeah? Give it to me then, let me have your come."

"You want my come, yeah?" Vaughn felt himself getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, bro, fucking give it to me." Rhys opened his mouth, peaking his tongue out. His breath was hot, and ready. Vaughn looked down at Rhys, his needy face begging for his come. Vaughn's moans were heavy, rife with grunts, and with a few final, haphazard strokes he pushed himself over the edge. Three thick ropes of come shot over Rhys' mouth and tongue, followed by a few smaller spurts. Vaughn rolled his hips forward, riding out his climax. The hot splashes across Rhys' mouth, and the taste of Vaughn was too much. Rhys clamped his eyes shut. His breath became sharp, a flash of heat ran through him, erupting from the end of his erection. Rhys leant back, his eyes still shut, a bliss of ecstasy washed over him.

"Holy shit, bro." Vaughn stumbled backward, plonking himself down in Rhys' desk chair.

"That," Rhys tried to catch his breath, "that was pretty fucking awesome."

Vaughn gave a little sigh before he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and check the name of the caller.

"Awh, shit. Bro, I've gotta go." Vaughn shot up out of the chair, and tucked his now limp dick back away, doing up his pants. He looked down at Rhys, who was still sat on the floor, gripping his dick.

"Are you okay?" Vaughn gave Rhys a concerned glance as he began straightening himself out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just- Wow, that was really good."

"You sure? You seem, really out of it though?"

"No, no. I'm really good, like really good." Rhys' voice was slightly higher than usual.

"Right, I hope so," Vaughn felt his phone vibrate again, "Bro, I really gotta go."

"It's fine man, I'm fine." Rhys slid himself up the wall, his legs felt wobbly.

"I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Vaughn moved over to Rhys.

"Sure."

Vaughn took a hold of Rhys's face, pulling him down a little and going to kiss him. He noticed himself splashed all over Rhys' face, before taking a swift swipe upwards, planting his kiss on to Rhys' forehead. Rhys threw Vaughn a pout, trying hold back the smile.

"Rude." Rhys pointed, "what's wrong with my mouth?"

"I love you, just not that much." Vaughn shouted back, as he ran down the corridor.


End file.
